


Ghouloid

by Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Ghouls, Multi, Oliver is a ghoul or at least partially..., i can't think of any more tags, ill stop now, will add more characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu/pseuds/Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why oliver covers his eye?<br/>WELL YOU'RE GOING TO FIND OUT!!!</p>
<p>No.... Don't leave...it's good.... (I hope)<br/>Psst....Oliver's a ghoul....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghouloid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please be gentle.  
> I would love suggestions and corrections also!

Rays of light shone through the window as if to welcome all of Tokyo to a beautiful sunrise. Ah, the beginning of another wonderful day~  
Who was he kidding? The lives of ghouls were anything but wonderful....  
Oliver sighed as he lifted his tired body out of bed, sore from days of running from things and after things.  
He looked in the mirror as he dressed himself and only one word came to mind. DISGUSTING!  
He was nothing but a disgusting murderer......  
Even if it was necessary for his survival, it was no excuse for taking innocent lives. Yet he continued to slaughter humans. It was pathetic really, he had no control over his body. Slowly turning into a monster.  
That was his only option however, and his fear of death was greater than his fear killing. That was the reason why he desperately clung to life.  
After putting on the last of his clothes, a jacket and sailor hat, he wrapped his right eye in bandages.  
He did this to prevent anyone from noticing his official ghoul seal of approval, an eye colored with ominous hues of black and red.  
If anyone found out they would spill his secret faster than he could devour a hand after months without food. If anyone found out about his double life he would be hunted down. Forced to be separated from society and be constantly on the run.  
If they ever got a hold of him, he would die a death worse than any of his victims. One of humiliation and suffering.  
The bandages were the only thing preventing that from happening.  
He really didn't mind though. The bandages made him look as close to normal as he would probably get for the rest of his life. His golden eye sparkled in the light and reminded him that he was not a complete beast. He still had some human left in him. He was only half ghoul.....  
Only half.....  
He told himself that to help keep himself from slipping into the depths of depression. Day after day, telling himself that helped him pull through.  
A knock at the door startled him and snapped him back into reality.  
Sighing, he slowly got up and and answered the door.  
In the doorway stood an angry girl.  
Her arms were folded and her foot tapped impatiently.


End file.
